Discussions of Death
Log Title: Discussions of Death Characters: SG-Floodlight, SG-Starscream, SG-Sunder Location: Darkmount - Polyhex - Shattered Glass universe Date: August 19, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by SG-Floodlight - Friday, August 19, 2016, 11:26 PM Darkmount - Polyhex - Shattered Glass universe :Darkmount is the headquarters of the Decepticon resistance army. A former university and observatory known as Skymount, it's since been reinforced for war, but continues to contain multiple labs and scientific instruments. While Megatron was gone and Starscream was accused of treason, the facility was renamed Darkmount. SG-Starscream is at his station. It's not as power-grabby - nowhere near as power grabby as his 'real world' counterpart, but it still shows Starscream as being one of the 'higher - level' of Decepticon command. He continues to sit, folding his hands and thoughtfully going over the events that just transpired. Jetfire betrayed the Decepticons. He oversaw the entire destruction of an Autobot City - genocide. So, why is he feeling so melancholy? Back at Darkmount, Floodlight watches the feed as the Autobots clean up Jetfire's remains and turn him into a wall hanging. She finally shuts off the transmission in disgust, and looks over at Starscream. "Jetfire was a jerk - an evil jerk - but that was just wrong. No one deserves a fate like that. Grr… I wish I could go back there and clean Prime's clock!" She punches her fist into her other hand, and looks away, scowling. SG-Starscream looks at Floodlight and gets up, trying to mask his mixed emotions. For those 5 weeks, it really did feel like he was gaining a new best friend after Skyfire. Starscream pats Floodlight's shoulder. "Understood. But - I want you to you - you were...phenomenal today. You fought bravely. You kept your cool. Believe me, Megatron saw your bravery." Floodlight lets out a hiss of frustration. "I don't care what Megatron saw or didn't see. What I care about is results, and tonight we had to run like cowards. I hate it. If anything, I'm glad this stupid ceasefire is over and we can go back to fighting for Cybertron's freedom. The truce was just an excuse for the Autobots to use us as cannonfodder against the Junkions. We're better off on our own rather than working with those monsters!" She once again clenches her fists in anger. SG-Starscream listens thoughtfully to Floodlight and folds his arms. Most Decepticons know they can come to Starscream and have a secret safe. A polar opposite of his counterpart. "Floodlight...this is not hyperbole, but we literally had an entire Autobot army chasing us. Not even Devastator could have handled those odds." SG-Starscream goes to a terminal and pulls up a schematic of Megatron and creates a new project: Megatron - upgraded armor. He begins to scan where he could get the right alloys to give Megatron a fighting chance against his revamped and very dangerous foe. Floodlight sighs, her anger draining out of her. "I know," she admits at last. "You were right to get us out of there, Starscream… and I thank you. It just sucks not to be able to do anything - I hate retreating! Jetfire was one of us - he was your friend - and now they'll never be a chance to find the good in him, or lure him back to us." She punches her palm again, and then looks over Starscream's shoulder at what he's working on. "Is that for Megatron?" she asks with wide optics. SG-Starscream nods. He stands aside, letting Floodlight observe. SG-Starscream looks at Floodlight and says "Did we ever tell you about the massacre at Praxus?" Floodlight frowns. "I've assimilated all the files on that massacre, as well as all of the others since the rise of Prime. What about them?" She looks over Starscream's designs, and moves in to jack into the terminal. She downloads all of Polyhex's files related to armor and metallurgy, flags anything that might be useful to Starscream's design efforts, and re-uploads the processed files, making it easier for Starscream to reference anything he might need for Megatron's redesign. SG-Starscream shakes his head. "No...it's just...it wasn't a massacre at first. It was a 'resettlement' - Autobots came to 'clear out' Praxus of Decepticons. But Jetfire led the campaign, he commissioned too many troops to help out." He sighs "Those troops got bored...Jetfire didn't want to 'deal' with that area of leadership...the discipline, and had them 'do what they please, just not bother him'." He sighs "1700 Decepticons lost their lives. And it was Jetfire's first mistake as an Autobot leader...he sustained 30 lashes from Emperor Prime for wasting resources." SG-Starscream says thoughtfully, "So...for someone who was responsible for the fully unnecessary deaths of 1700 Decepticons - they were moving out of Praxus, but apparently, not fast enough..." he puts his hands behind his back and sighs "Why should I feel even a slight iota of regret or even sadness?" SG-Starscream shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'm melancholy because now, he'll never face justice for that atrocity." He frowns slightly "Or...the fact that for about 5 weeks, I thought I had a new best friend." SG-Sunder peers down from where he's perched, at Starscream and Floodlight. "Perhaps Unicron will Judge him, now," he opines. SG-Starscream gives a kind smile to Sunder and shrugs "Perhaps." SG-Starscream gives a knowing wink to Sunder, "Don't tell Megatron this, but personally... I don't believe in Unicron." Floodlight starts and looks up, like maybe she forgot Sunder was up there. She smiles up at him with some embarrassment, and then looks at Starscream, agape. "How can you not believe in Unicron?" she asks in amazement. "Where do you think Scourge and the Sweeps came from? They didn't rebuild themselves!" She shakes her head at the whole idea. It's not like the false god Primus. He can't exist, because if he did, all would be lost. SG-Sunder shrugs. "It is difficult to believe in that which one has not experienced," he says, "But he is the one that formed me, so of course, I do believe in him. But believe whatever you wish." SG-Starscream nods respectfully to both Sunder and Floodlight. "Sorry, it was not an attack on either of your beliefs." "No offense taken," SG-Sunder says. SG-Starscream gets up and paces. "Either way...we have perhaps a few weeks, maybe a month - right now, I'm guessing Emperor Prime is going to look for any Autobot who expressed the slightest bit of relief or joy at a Jetfire 'Emperorship.' As much as he wants to rid the world of Decepticons, he'll want to clean his own house even more - root out those who weren't fully backing him." He looks at Sunder and Floodlight. "It's up to us to determine how we're going to use that time. But I think first and foremost, we have to equip our leader with a serious armor upgrade, but enough to keep him agile and mobile." "Sounds like a prudent idea," SG-Sunder agrees, "Do we know who could forge such equipment that would withstand the Emperor Prime's assault?" GAME: SG-Starscream PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Floodlight nods and listens. "Analyzing rosters - I suggest Mixmaster. He's the best metallurgist we have. In the meantime, I can collect data through any reports on Autobot activity - try to figure out where Prime is going to strike next once he's done cleaning house. You're right in that it won't be long, and we have to be ready to strike back. If you want, maybe Sunder and I can go back and keep an optic on Iacon - count the comings and goings of Autobot transports and their projected trajectories." She smiles again up at Sunder. SG-Starscream smiles "Well, it looks like firepower, Jetfire was able to sustain a direct hit from Emperor Prime and function." He adds "His close contact combat, however...I think that is where we must focus. It seems like Prime likes to inflict his damage in the most direct way as possible." SG-Starscream finally grins at Floodlight's suggestion. "If I could make that decision, I wouldn't hesitate. You have my support. But as we know, troop allocation must come from Megatron." Floodlight makes a face. "We got along OK when we were cut off from Megatron - until Cyclonus exiled you for going against the ceasefire. Now Megatron's back and all is forgiven? I'm glad to have Megatron back, don't get me wrong, but I don't trust Cyclonus, and I don't like having to wait for decisions to be made by committee. We're Decepticons - we should act! If we wait, it'll be too late for us to react!" "Yes, we should act, but cautiously," SG-Sunder says, as he files his claws to a sharper point. "If only a Sweep could get a clean shot at Emperor Prime's throat with sharpened talons, but I doubt such an encounter would be survivable." Floodlight frowns and nearly spits. "Forget survivable. If I ever get a shot against Prime, I'm taking it. I'd gladly give my life if it meant protecting Cybertron from that madman." She clenches her small fists, just imagining going down in a blaze of glory, sacrificing herself to rid the world of Emperor Prime. Her bright blue optics shine intensely at the thought. A dark grin crawls across her tough pale pink face. "I meant survivable while being effective, which I can't be sure of, either," SG-Sunder points out. Floodlight sighs and nods. "You have the truth of it, Sunder. You're right in that it would be stupid and wasteful of us to sacrifice ourselves if we're not sure there's a good chance we'll actually succeed." She hazards a smile up at the Sweep. "It's good I have friends like you to keep me from going off all half-cocked and getting myself killed," she grins. "Thanks." She takes a seat at a nearby terminal, finally letting the stress of the day catch up with her and nearly overwhelm her. SG-Sunder grins back. "You're quite welcome," he says, curling up in his perch, drawing his wings around him like a blanket. Floodlight looks up at the Sweep. "Should I let you rest? I should probably go recharge, myself. It's been a long cycle, and who knows how long we'll have before the Autobots come knocking on our door, looking for a fight. We should be ready." She grins up at Sunder, and stands, ready to head down to the DHQ and settle into a recharge bed for the night. "Good night! I'll see you in the morning." She makes for the door. "Some rest would be welcome," the Sweep says, as he curls up tightly and dozes off. "Good night..." Floodlight gives Sunder one last smile, and then heads down to recharge.